


Denial

by Itsnot_a_phasemum



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: !!, Eddsworld - Freeform, Ew, I-, M/M, TordTom, anything for views, eddsworld tom - Freeform, eddsworld tord, ew tom, ew tord, hell yeah, people like tomtord right, so this is tomtord, this is pretty gay, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnot_a_phasemum/pseuds/Itsnot_a_phasemum
Summary: Just two bros hanging out





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries lmao

“Babe, you are really a handful, you know that?” 

It’s hard for Tom not to agree.

He and Tord were home together, an empty bottle of liquor or two on the floor. Just sitting next to each other, The Norski’s hand reaching out towards the Brit’s face, his thumb lightly brushing against Tom’s cheek. It’s completely different from how they usually interact; he’s not complaining. This is...pretty nice, actually.

 

Then Tord reaches down and smacks Tom’s ass.

 

“What the fuck, Tord?” he cries as the other nearly falls off the couch, cackling rapturously. “Bro, you just ruined the mood.”

 

“Not my fault you have a nice ass, my bro. Besides, can you give me a good reason I shouldn’t have slapped your ass?” he chuckles, wrapping an arm around Tom’s waist. 

 

“Cause that’s really gay, dude.”

 

“But bro...get this.” Tord leans in, his breath briefly ghosting over Tom’s ear, then murmurs quietly. “All the homo for you, homie.” 

 

The Brit exaggerates a gasp, a hand clasping over his mouth in sheer amazement. “Bro…” 

 

The tear-inducing, heartfelt scene lasts for a few more seconds before they simultaneously start laughing. 

 

“Oh, anything for you, sweetheart. But in all seriousness-” Tord, chortling and wiping away a tear, finally calms down enough to lean in, pressing his lips against the other man’s temple briefly. “I love you.”

 

“Someone’s sentimental today,” Tom grunts, but after a moment, hesitates before replying. “Love you too.” 

 

“Aw, you actually said it back instead of kicking my shin like last time,” the Norski cooes, “Can you say it again?”

“No can do, asshole. Go fuck yourself. Sincerely, Tom.” 

“Tsundere bitch,” he mutters under his breath, the Brit snorting next to him.

 

A few seconds of comfortable silence stretch out.

Though it’s nice to sit there quietly and relax, Tom doesn’t mind when Tord speaks up again. “Anyway-”

“Anyway.”

“You see this hot piece of garbage here?” the Norski gestures towards himself, a somewhat smug look on his face.

“I beg to differ on the hot part, but continue.”

Tord rolls his eyes, sticking out his tongue. “So much for lovers. Anyway, it’s all yours, baby. Do whatever you please to me until you get bored and leave me for someone better.”

 

“Great. I’ll take that in mind the next time I feel like suffocating you with a pillow.” Tom’s simply genious remark is answered with a displeased Tord, who pouts as he leans over to rest his head on the Brit’s shoulder. 

 

“You never take me seriously.”

“Says the one who decided to slap my fucking ass.”

“Fucking...touché.”

“Heh.”

 

Then comes more silence.

 

Sometimes, it feels as though the quiet only exists as an opportunity for dread and looming despair to intensify before striking.

“Hey, how much do you love me?”

“Where is this question coming from?” Tom raises an eyebrow,, but does answer after a moment. “I don’t know. Enough to date you, I guess.”

Tord stares at the other, a small smile on his face. “Just askin’. I just wanted to ask."

They’re not a blindly happy couple. They’re anything but happy-go-lucky, and it’s no exaggeration when people say they bicker every day.

Still.

It works out.

Though it’s a shame one of them was getting quite attached to the other, when they promised themselves they wouldn’t.

 

“I love you a lot, man. Like- seriously. I’m glad you can deal with my shit.” Tord mutters, his voice muffled from burying his head into Tom’s shoulder, taking in a slow breath.

“Someone’s being mushy today.” though the Brit sounds somewhat teasing, he wraps an arm around the Norwegian man, a quiet hum leaving him.

“Oh, shush. Let me enjoy this moment when I can still stay with you.”

 

It’s a shame that these little moments were nearing their end.

**Author's Note:**

> I bullshitted my way through the ending


End file.
